Bonded
by PsychoMonkeyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Ethan starts having weird dreams about a strange girl. What happens when they meet? New secrets will be revealed, love might be found, and Ethan and the gang will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set one month after the movie, but before the first episode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC and my plotlines.**

_**Episode 0: Part 1**_

"Ethan! Wake up!" Jane yelled, as she jumped up and down on the edge of his bed.

Ethan sat straight up with a gasp. Taking in his surroundings – an extremely messy room, a mountain of papers and homework in the corner, a stray holy water grenade, and a crazy little bouncing girl – he tried to calm his ragged breathing as he checked his watch.

"7:45?! Jane, how could you let me sleep this long?" Ethan asked angrily. He quickly jumped out of bed, pushed Jane out of his room, and started to get ready for school. Normally, his mom would wake him up if he slept too late, but the Morgan parents had won an expense-free vacation while at one of the events they always attended on their Friday date nights. They would be gone for the next few days, leaving Ethan to care for Jane in the mornings, and Sarah to look after her in the afternoons.

"Because it's funny to watch you get all jumpy like this," Jane shouted from outside the door. Ethan burst from his room to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth.

"By the way, your shirt's inside out," Jane said as he ran past. Ethan looked down at his outfit and realized that she was right, and quickly fixed his clothes.

"Well, now it looks like we are both going to be late. And neither of us are going to have time to eat breakfast!" Ethan said as he returned to his room, hurriedly packing up his backpack and scrambling to get his shoes on.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Jane said with a smirk. "I already ate the last of the cereal, so I'll be fine."

Ethan sighed; even though his parents thought that Jane was helpless without them or a babysitter, in reality she was very independent and devious.

"Okay, whatever, we need to go NOW! We only have seven minutes to get to school." Ethan pushed Jane down the stairs and out the door. Together, they sprinted to Jane's elementary school that (thankfully) was only three blocks away. However, after he dropped her off, Ethan still had to run another half mile to get to the high school.

Panting heavily, Ethan reached his first period Biology class 15 minutes late. Stammering an apology to his teacher Mr. Stapp, he hastily took his seat next to Benny.

"Alright everybody, today we are going to watch a video about the fascinating life of the amphibian," Mr. Stapp droned. He started the video, turned down the lights, sat down at his desk, and began reading his book, _The History of the Frog_. This was everyone else's cue to ignore the video and talk quietly with their friends.

"E!" Benny whispered anxiously. "What happened to you? You look like that old sheet that I tried to turn into a ghost… but instead transformed into compost."

It was true; Ethan definitely had seen better days. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, his shoes were covered in mud, and a small branch was stuck in his backpack.

"Yeah, yeah, I look awful," Ethan said. "But I overslept and Jane didn't wake me up, so I had to run all the way here."

"Overslept? You never oversleep," Benny said.

"I know! I think it's because of this strange dream I keep having." Ethan said.

"Wait, strange as in you dreamt you saw Bigfoot, or strange as in you dreamt you were a jelly doughnut?" Benny asked. "Cause I've had that dream, and if being stuffed with delicious filling is strange, then I don't want to be normal!"

"Benny," Ethan sighed, "focus! What makes it weird is that I've had the _exact same dream_ every night for the past week. It never changes, no matter what I do or when I go to sleep."

"Freaky…" Benny said. "So, what is it about? I mean, it can't be that bad, I've had plenty of dreams that I would want to have again. Like my Star Wars dream, where I get to meet Princess Leia!"

"Well, it starts off fine," Ethan explained. "At first, there's only this bright gold light, but I can't see where it's coming from. Then it fades, and I see this girl – "

"You're having a girl dream?!" Benny shouted excitedly, drawing strange looks from the other students. "Dude, that's awesome! That's almost as good as my Leia dream! What does she look like? Is she hot? Is she blonde? Do I know her? Could you set me up with her?!"

"Benny!" Ethan hissed. "Be quiet! It's not like that at all."

"Aw, c'mon E, at least tell me that she's hot. Even though I know she can't compare to Sarah," Benny teased.

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about…" Ethan's protests trailed off when he saw Benny's knowing look. "Ok, fine! I guess I do like Sarah.'

"AHA! I knew it!" Benny exclaimed proudly. He grinned when he saw Ethan's face turn bright red, and decided to cut him some slack. "Anyway, finish telling me about your dream."

"Oh, right," Ethan said, grateful for the end of the embarrassment. "So I see this girl with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a white shirt, but the shirt has a big purple splotch in the middle. I've never seen her before in my life, and when I try to ask her a question in my dream, she doesn't say anything."

"Weird," Benny said. "Is that it though? Just a light and some mute girl?"

"No," Ethan responded. "This is where it gets really creepy; after I try to talk to the girl for a while, there's this white flash, like the kind that I get in my visions. The next thing I see is the girl unconscious and lying on the ground."

"Whoa, that's seriously messed up. Do you think she's… you know…" Benny closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't know," Ethan said grimly. "Every time I try to go help her, I wake up."

"Do you think you're having a new type of vision?" Benny asked. "Are you sure you haven't met this girl? Maybe she's on Team 'V' or something."

Ethan thought for a second, but then shook his head. "I don't think it was a vision, it felt different. And I'm positive that I don't know her. I would definitely have recognized her."

Benny shrugged. "Ah well, you'll figure it out. Right now, we have more important things to worry about. Namely, how many paper clips I can throw at Mr. Stapp before he notices."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

45 minutes later, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Ethan left the classroom and waited outside while Benny stammered out an apology to Mr. Stapp who had finally realized that he was the source of the onslaught of paper clips. Together they started walking to their lockers to get their books for the next class. On the way, the pair met up with Sarah as she left her last class.

"H-h-hey Sarah," Ethan stuttered nervously, and was granted a smile in return.

"Hey Ethan, hi Benny. Ethan, did you get run over by a truck or something? You look awful."

"Oh, y-yeah, I sort of overslept. I had this weird dream where –"

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I volunteered to be the guide for this new girl on her first day, and I have to go meet her. I'll talk to you guys later!" And with that, Sarah left with a cheery wave.

"Sure, okay. B-b-bye!" Ethan mumbled. He leaned against his locker dejectedly while Benny smiled sadly at him.

"Dude, she is waaaaay out of your league," Benny said, patting Ethan on the shoulder. "However, she is definitely in my league…"

"Don't even think about it Benny!" Ethan cried. "She would drain you in a second if you tried to hit on her."

Benny smirked knowingly and coughed something that sounded like 'jealous much'. Ethan was about to snap back at him when the tardy bell rang, causing him instead to quickly grab his notebook from his locker and head toward his next class with Benny following after him.

Their English class moved by at a sluggish pace. Benny took the time to take a nap, while Ethan busied himself with some homework that would be due later in the week. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the class ended, and the boys went to lunch. As the left the room, the boys were assaulted by a speedy blonde, who jumped in front of them excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Rory yelled. "What's up? Anything you need a vampire ninja to take care of?"

"Um, no thanks Rory, we're good," Ethan said. "We're just heading to lunch."

"Cool! I'll come with you, even though I just stopped by the zoo to eat." Rory said as he followed them. The three of them got in the lunch line to get their food. Erica passed by them as they were waiting, but she ignored them (despite Rory frantically jumping up and down to get her attention) and went to go find Sarah.

As they neared the end of the line, the boys all selected a can of purple soda, their favorite type, and paid for their lunches. After paying, Ethan immediately began to search for wherever Sarah was sitting. He soon found her and Erica and headed in their direction.

"Hey Benny, want to come over this afternoon to play Knights of Ninjitsu?" Ethan asked as he opened his can of soda. "Since my parents are gone, we can at least get to level 5."

"Sounds like fun!" Rory said, completely missing Benny's groan of annoyance. "I'll be there. Hey, who's that girl sitting with Sarah?"

Sure enough, there was a tall brunette sitting at the table with Sarah. "Oh, that's probably just the new girl," Ethan explained, "Sarah said she would be showing her around."

They boys made it to the table, and Benny and Rory put down their trays and sat down. Ethan was about to sit down as well, when the girl abruptly stood up, empty water bottle in hand. As she turned around, she ran straight into Ethan, whose tray of food smashed into her.

The two collapsed amidst loud laughs from their peers, the ground wet and sticky from Ethan's spilt soda. The girl let out a moan, lamenting the large purple stain on her clean white t-shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ethan said. "This is totally my fault, I –" He stopped talking mid-sentence. The brunette had also stood up, and at their point their eyes met. They both inhaled sharply.

"You!" they both yelled at the exact same time. "It's you that I've seen in my dreams!"

**A/N: So, I plan to finish up 'Episode 0', after which point I'll probably go through the rest of the episodes. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so a couple of things:**

**1. I was not totally happy with my writing from the first chapter, so I am going to try an improve on that this time.**

**2. I watched the season 2 finale (which was totally awesome except for that excruciating cliffhanger at the end! Gaaaaah!) and that made me have to completely rework some of this story. As I go on I'll let you know what it would have been (if you don't care, you can just skip it, but I hope you care).**

**3. Please tell me if anyone seems out of character, cause that is one of my personal pet peeves on Fanfiction.**

**4. This is an obnoxiously long A/N, so I am going to start the chapter now!**

_**Episode 0: Part 2**_

Ethan did a double take; this girl had also dreamed about him? They were both still gaping at each other after their crazy exclamation, while Sarah, Erica, and Rory were staring at them with confusion. Benny who at least had an inkling of what was going on was completely oblivious as usual, and was taking the opportunity to raid everyone's lunches for their pudding cups.

Sarah was the first to break the silence. "Okay, will one of you please tell me what is going on?" Ethan and the girl snapped out of it, and the whole group – including Benny, who took his pudding with him – quickly headed out to a deserted hallway; they all understood the need for some secrecy.

"Now that we are alone," Sarah continued, "Ethan: spill." He shrugged. "I have no idea! All I know is that I've dreaming about this girl for the past week or so… and I guess she has as well."

"You know 'this girl' has a name too," she said exasperatedly. Erica gave her an appraising look. "Wow, you have some spunk. Normally everybody these ultra-dorks talk to are either fellow nerdlings, bullies beating them up, or supernatural weirdos. But you actually have a personality, and you're not even half-bad looking either."

"Thanks… I think," she said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'supernatural'?"

"Uh, you still haven't told us your name," Ethan interrupted. He wasn't sure yet how much this girl knew about the paranormal, and he didn't want to overwhelm her if she didn't.

"Oh, right. My name's Emily Miller, and as I'm sure Sarah has already told you, I'm new here. I moved to Whitechapel a couple of days ago," Emily said. "And before you ask me, I don't know anything either. Basically, for the last few days I've seen this boy in my dreams… you're Ethan, right?" she asked for clarification. Ethan nodded, encouraging her to continue.

She sighed. "Yeah, so my brain will just be doing my thing, having normal dreams where I'm meeting Luke Skywalker –"

"Whoa, you have Star Wars dreams, too?!" Benny squealed with excitement. Erica rolled her eyes and turned to Sarah. "Figures that she would still be a geek, even if she isn't totally unfortunate looking."

Emily ignored them all and kept talking. "Or making out with Jakeward from Dusk –"

"On second thought, she might not be so bad after all," Erica said approvingly. "Anyone who has a Dusk dream can't be all bad, even if she is into that nerd stuff."

"Anyways," Emily shouted, getting everyone's attention once more. She shook her head, annoyed with everyone's lack of focus. "Whatever dream I'm having will be interrupted by Ethan popping up. Everything else stops for about a minute, and it's replaced by his face. Then, he fades away, and my dream continues where it left off, like nothing happened. It's been seriously annoying."

"So, you don't see any gold light?" Ethan inquired. Emily looked at him with confusion. "No, I just see your face. Why, have you seen anything else besides me?"

"Yeah, in my dreams, I see a bright gold light for a while, then it fades to show you with that purple stain on your shirt." He chuckled nervously. "I'm really sorry about that by the way."

Emily ignored his apology, concentrating more on finding answers. "But that's it? You don't see anything else?" Ethan hesitated for a second before shaking his head. "That's it," he said. He didn't want to upset her by telling her that he had seen her unconscious, too.

Rory entered the conversation at last because he finally had a faint idea about what was sort of going on. "Hey, I don't know about Ethan, but I would dream about you all night," he said in a airy, love-struck voice. "I mean, if I could sleep that is…" He trailed off as he noticed the glares that Benny, Ethan, and Sarah were giving him; they clearly meant 'stop talking NOW'.

Emily stared at him strangely for a second, but seemed to understand that Rory meant no real harm. "Thanks, I guess." There was an awkward minute of silence, before someone spoke again.

"So, I don't know about you guys, but this is freaking me out," Emily said. "I mean, I have never seen Ethan before in my life, and suddenly he shows up in my dreams more than once? That doesn't make any sense. I think something really weird is going on here."

Everyone else looked uncomfortable until Ethan said, "Look, let's not worry about this right now. Why don't we all go over to my house after school and we can try to figure this out." Everybody nodded in agreement. "The bell is about to ring anyway, so we can just met up after school, okay?"

Emily moaned. "Wait, what am I going to do about this?" She gestured to the purple splotch on her t-shirt. "I don't want to walk around like this on my first day. Does anybody have an extra shirt?" She looked around at the group pleadingly. After a second, Ethan piped up.

"Um, I have an extra shirt if you want it. I always have an spare in my locker, just in case." He was met with incredulous stares. "It's a precautionary measure," he said defensively.

"That's fine, I'll take anything." Ethan obligingly went to his locker to get the shirt. After grabbing it, he turned to give it to Emily. As he handed it to her, their fingers accidentally brushed. Ethan was immediately pulled into a powerful vision… and so was Emily.

_Flash_

_Ethan and Emily are standing side by side._

_Flash_

_A gold light shines intensely, getting brighter and brighter._

_Flash_

_An intricate symbol with multiple interwoven circles, loops, and lines._

_Flash_

The vision ended, and both Ethan and Emily collapsed. "Ethan!" Sarah said with concern, kneeling beside him. Benny stopped eating his pudding cup and walked over to him as well, worry flitting across his face.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Sarah asked. Ethan lifted himself up onto his elbows. "I had a really strong vision, probably the most powerful one I've ever had," he said with a whisper, trying not to tip Emily off that he was a seer. However, when he looked over at her, he saw that she was also on the ground, clutching her head.

"Uh guys?" Rory asked fearfully. "I think something's wrong with Emily." He took a few steps back as everyone else crowded around her. Her breathing was erratic, and she was rocking back and forth slightly.

"Emily, are you okay?" Ethan asked. "No, *gasp*, I'm not *gasp*. I just *gasp* hallucinated." Her breath rate began to increase until she started to hyperventilate.

"One of you dorks, do some sort of nerd thing and help her!" Erica said. "Alright, let me think," Ethan said, looking around to make sure that no one could hear them. "She must have somehow been pulled into my vision. It threw me for a loop, and I'm used to it. She wasn't ready for it and obviously thinks she was hallucinating."

"Well, then what do we do?" Benny questioned. Then he smiled. "Should I give her mouth-to-mouth?"

"Benny!" Ethan groaned. "This is serious. I think she's having a panic attack. The best thing we can do is give her some space and try to calm her down. I don't think it's too serious, she should be okay." At that point, Emily passed out from lack of oxygen because of her hyperventilation. Everyone else stared at Ethan with alarm.

"I thought you said she'd be okay!" Sarah asked anxiously. "I'm not a doctor! I don't know what I'm talking about," said Ethan.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Move over nerdling." She pushed Ethan to the side and pressed her fingers to Emily's neck. "Her pulse is steadying, she should be alright in a little while." Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Hey, when you pick out your own food, you gotta' make sure its blood is pumping."

"So… what now?" said Benny. "Are you sure she doesn't need mouth-to-mouth?"

"BENNY!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" He sighed disappointedly. "Maybe we should just take her to Ethan's house. Grandma should be home by 4:30, and we can ask her what your dreams mean. She probably knows what's going on."

"Sounds good, let's go now before anybody else comes." Ethan looked at Sarah sheepishly. "C-can you carry her? I can't lift – I mean I'm not…" Sarah smiled slightly, and picked Emily up bridal style in one smooth motion. "Sure, I got her. I'll flash over and meet you there." And with that, she was gone.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

When the gang had all reunited at Ethan's house, they propped Emily up on the couch so when she woke up she wouldn't be uncomfortable. They all settled down as they waited for her to wake up and for Grandma to return.

"What I don't understand is why she got pulled into the vision with me," Ethan said. "I know, right?" Rory agreed. "This whole thing is so weird!"

"Rory, do you even know what's going on right now?" Benny asked. "Nope," Rory answered cheerfully. "I'm just agreeing with everybody."

Benny smirked at this pronouncement. "Hey E, maybe I could find that lightning spell that Grandma uses to spank me with. That would wake her up faster!"

"No, Benny, we are not going to electrocute her!"

"But this is taking forever," he whined. Benny walked over to Emily and started to shake her shoulder. "Emily, I know you're having nap time right now, but I'm bored, so wake up please!"

"Benny!" Ethan hissed. "Stop that!"

"Look, it's working," Sarah said. Sure enough, Emily was beginning to stir slightly, her closed eyelids fluttering. Slowly she began to sit up, rubbing her head in discomfort.

"What's going on?" she mumbled softly. "Where am I?" Ethan opened his mouth to explain when Benny's grandma burst through the door.

"Benny," she called out as she fished through her large purse. "I got some more ointment for your – "

"Grandma!" Benny said quickly, effectively cutting her off before she said anything else. "We have company."

"How many times have I told you, action figures aren't company, and…" she trailed off when she saw Emily on the couch. Grandma dropped her purse with a loud thud, staring at the weakened girl.

"She's here," Grandma said. "It has begun."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hoped you guys liked it, I think it was better then the last chapter. Anyway, I am super busy with school, so though I will update, it might take me a while… unless I get some reviews, in which case I will update faster! Ah, I love blackmail, it's a marvelous thing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! It is really important for the rest of the story, so please let me know if you don't understand anything.**

_**Episode 0: Part 3**_

"Grandma, what are you talking about? What has begun? Did you inhale too much of one of your potions again?" Benny asked. Ethan tried to shush him; Emily was awake and might hear him.

This was the last straw for Emily. "Okay, that's it! I've had enough of this – I want some answers!" Ethan's eyes widened. "We already told you everything that we know," he said nervously.

"Yeah right, I'm not an idiot. I know you guys are hiding something from me. You all keep saying and doing crazy things; Erica said you hang out with supernatural creatures, Rory said he never sleeps, and Benny mentioned something about potions." She pointed to each person in turn. Sarah tried to say something to calm her, but Emily just raised her voice even louder and began to yell.

"On top of that, Ethan and I have been having crazy dreams, and in the hallway we both hallucinated! Then, somehow I get back here faster than a car could have taken me. And now, some women that I've never seen before apparently also knows who I am, and thinks something has 'started'. None of this is normal, so I'm going to ask you all again. What. Is. Going. On?!"

The whole room was silent. Everyone was staring at her in shock, including Grandma who had finally picked up her purse. Emily took time to glare dangerously at each person in turn, hoping they would say something.

After a few moments, she closed her eyes and seemed to deflate. "Alright, fine. I get it. You don't trust me. I guess that makes sense; who wants to trust the crazy girl that screams at you?" Emily let out a mirthless chuckle. "I'll leave you guys alone now."

"No, don't." Ethan pleaded. "We still need to figure this out!" Emily just ignored him and slowly went to pick up her backpack and books which were in kitchen (Sarah had also taken them with her to the house). "Grandma," Benny whispered. "What should we do? We can't let her leave yet, we still don't know what's going on!"

"Maybe we should just tell her," Ethan said softly. "She already figured a lot of it out by herself, and I do think we can trust her."

"How can you say that?" Sarah asked incredulously. "We met her like an hour ago!"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know, I just have this weird feeling about her."

"Hey guys, whatever you decide to do, I would do it now, because the hot girl is about to leave," Rory said. Indeed, Emily was nearing the front door.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'll fix this." With that, she flashed over to stand in between Emily and the door.

Emily did a double take. "Wha – how did you get there so fast?"

"Look, don't freak out on me or anything, but yeah, you're right: none of us are normal. They didn't want to tell you because they didn't want to scare you, but I know that you're tough enough… and it's seriously annoying that we have to keep monitoring what we say. Plus, I don't really care, and you would just figure it out eventually anyway." Erica took a breath and continued. "So… I'm a vampire, Rory's a vampire, Sarah's a half vampire, Benny's a spell master, Ethan's a seer, and Grandma over here is an Earth Priestess."

Emily froze and her eyes widened; she stayed like this for a full minute. Everybody else just glanced at each other nervously, wondering how she was going to take the news. Erica was having second thoughts about her decision to tell Emily after seeing the way she was reacting to the news. She was just about to expose her fangs and drain the girl to protect their secrets when Emily finally moved.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," she said, scratching her head. She dropped her stuff and walked back to the couch. "So, tell me a little more about all of this so that I can fully understand what is going on."

"Wait, you're not scared of us?" Sarah asked with confusion.

"Yeah, and why did you believe this all so quickly?" Ethan questioned. "It took me a while to even accept it."

Emily sighed. "Look, I've always believed in this supernatural stuff. That's why I've always liked Dusk, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and all that sort of stuff. Plus, I mentally ran through everything that has been going on, and it makes sense that you are what you say you are. As for being scared, if you had wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now," she finished logically.

Benny leaned over to whisper in Ethan's ear. "I know I already like Erica, Della, Shelly, Amber, and Katie, but I call dibs on her! She is awesome!"

"What I don't get, though, is why I had that… vision in the hallway if Ethan is the seer, not me." Emily said.

Ethan nodded. "I know, it was really strange. Normally when I get a vision, I just freeze for a couple of seconds, and I'm the only one that it affects. This time, you got pulled into it as well, which has never happened before. It was also the strongest vision I've ever had; it literally knocked both of us off our feet." He paused for a second. "I think that vision was connected to our dreams."

At this point, Grandma finally stood up. "It was," she said seriously.

"Wait, Grandma, do you know what's going on?" Benny asked. "Is that why you said 'it has begun'? It sounded like some corny soap opera."

"Everyone sit down and let me explain," she said. "It's going to be a lot to take in, but please don't interrupt. Okay?" Everyone nodded and obligingly sat down.

"Let's start at the very beginning," she began.

"A very good place to start," Emily sang softly, completely forgetting her promise not to interrupt. She was met with looks of confusion and annoyance. "Oh come on! That was a great Sound of Music reference!"

"Anyway," Grandma continued, "In the olden days, the supernatural roamed free, their secrets out in the open. Spell casters and Seers were often powerful people in their medieval communities, along with other creatures who could be hired for jobs tailored toward their specific talents. Vampires, for example, were sought for their medicinal and blood work or as assassins, depending on whether they were good or evil."

"Seers in particular were very influential and were generally the right-hand man to most kings. They were invaluable in wars and in making economic decisions because they could see the outcome of all of these choices. However, since they were so important, they were asked to look ahead at the future more and more frequently. Doing so significantly drained their powers and energy, so most Seers never lived over 30."

"Bad luck there, E," Benny whispered to Ethan.

"There was no solution to this problem until the time of King Arthur and Merlin," she continued, only to be interrupted yet again.

"So they're actually real?" Sarah asked a bit skeptically. "I thought that was just some nonsense that people made up to convince kids that if King Arthur can pull a sword from a stone, then they can do anything – you know, that sort of thing."

"Yes, he was quite real," Grandma said, "and now if you don't mind, will you all stop talking?"

"Hey, I haven't said anything!" Rory said indignantly. "Well, I guess just then I said somethi– " At that moment, Grandma took the opportunity to cast a silence spell over the teens, so when Rory tried to keep talking, no sound came out.

"Now, where was I… Oh yes, King Arthur. Arthur was determined to find a way to increase the life expectancy and power of the Seers. He and Merlin, his most trusted Spell Caster, worked tirelessly to find a solution. Eventually, Merlin was able to cast a spell over the supernatural population that allowed Arthur's hope to become reality."

"The spell started a process known as Binding. When a Seer's powers were just starting to develop, they would be Bound to another person with supernatural powers, generally Spell Casters or Sorcerers. These other people were magically chosen based on who was the perfect fit for the Seer; for lack of a better phrase, their "soul mate". These specific people were the only ones that the Seer's could successfully Bind themselves to. The two who were to be Bound would start having dreams or visions of the other, enabling them to find each other and begin the process."

"By Binding themselves to another mystical being, the Seer's energy reserves were increased, allowing them to look into the future as much as they wanted to without having to worry about their powers being drained. In turn, the powers of the person they were Bound to would also be increased."

"Binding worked well for a while, but soon humans began to become wary of the paranormal, and all non-humans were forced to go into hiding. Seers soon found out that in order for Binding to take place, the two of them had to be within a supernatural hotspot. Otherwise, they wouldn't have the dreams/visions that would allow them to find the perfect person to bind with. Because of this, Binding became less and less common."

Grandma paused for a second and turned toward Ethan and Emily. "This leads me to you two. I knew that Ethan was destined to be Bonded with Emily since he got his first vision. After Ethan found out that he was a Seer, I happened to glance in my crystal ball and see Ethan's and Emily's faces side by side, along with the symbol that represents Binding; I'm pretty sure that the vision the two of you had included that same symbol. Now, normally crystal balls are very unreliable when compared to Seers. But this time, the image was so clear that I was forced to accept it as truth."

"I didn't say anything to you Ethan because I wasn't even sure if Emily would come here or if Whitechapel contained enough supernatural energy for the Binding to take place. Obviously now that she's here, the Binding will be able to take place and both of your powers' will be magnified. Speaking of which, Emily, what are your abilities? I didn't see that from the crystal ball."

Emily attempted to talk, but since she was still under the spell, nothing came out. With a flick of her hand, Grandma lifted the spell, and Emily began to speak.

"Um, I actually don't have any powers, unless you count my skill for putting 100 mini-marshmallows in my mouth."

Grandma looked puzzled. "That's strange. If you were a Spell Caster or Sorcerer your powers should have shown up by now. That means you're either a late bloomer… or something else entirely, which is extremely rare."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ethan interceded. "Let's slow down here. Emily and I just met two hours ago. And now you're saying that we need to be mystically married, or something? That's crazy!"

"Dude!" Benny exclaimed. "If someone tells you that you need to marry a smoking hot girl, you don't question it!"

"Look, not that this history lesson wasn't fascinating," Erica said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "but I'm getting hungry, so why don't you two just do your magic Binding mumbo-jumbo, or whatever, so we can leave."

"How do we even know for sure that they're supposed to be Bound?" Sarah asked. "You said it yourself, crystal balls can be sketchy."

"Well, it sounds like they have both been having the preliminary dreams that signify they need to be Bound, but there's another sign that they are the right pair. Each of them should subconsciously feel drawn to the other."

Emily shifted in her seat. "Well, now that you mention it… I sort of have felt a connection. I didn't really recognize it before, but hearing you say it makes it make more sense. Ethan, do you also feel it?"

Ethan hesitated for a while before answering. "No, I haven't felt anything like that." Grandma looked at him skeptically, clearly not believing him.

"Oh, okay then," Emily replied, a little disappointed. "I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I guess," Ethan mumbled. In reality, he had felt drawn to her, but he didn't want to say that for two reasons; first, he didn't want Sarah to think that he liked Emily like that, and second, he still wasn't sure he wanted to be Bonded with someone he barely knew, despite his immediate liking of the girl.

"So what happens if they don't get Bonded?" Rory asked. "Does that mean I can date her?"

"No way!" Benny shouted. "I totally called dibs." The two boys started to argue. Erica scoffed at them, while Emily just looked bemused.

"If they don't Bind themselves, they won't be able to enhance their powers, and Emily might never discover hers," Grandma said.

"That's not awful," Ethan said. "I'm fine with my visions the way they are."

"There's more," Grandma said sadly. "If a Seer and his partner aren't Bound within 10 days of the start of their first vision/dream, they can both die."

**A/N: There you go! Feel free to let me know if you have any questions, I know some parts were a little confusing; it made a ton of sense in my head but not as much sense in writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Episode 0, Part 4:**_

"And boys, _that_ is how you do it!" Emily cheered, holding up her video game controller in victory. Emily, Ethan, and Benny were all playing Knights of Ninjitsu at Ethan's house while Sarah, Erica, and Rory were out searching for food, though they would be back soon.

"Aw, c'mon!" Ethan exclaimed in frustration, while Benny banged his head with his controller. "Best two out of three?"

"You're on," Emily said, and with the press of a few buttons, they restarted the game once more.

Though they were doing a good job of hiding their true feelings, Ethan and Emily were a bundle of nerves. It had been two days since Grandma had told them that they were to be Bonded, and 10 days since their first dream of each other. They had until precisely midnight to be Bonded, or else…

*Flashback*

"There's more," Grandma said sadly. "If a Seer and his partner aren't Bound within 10 days of the start of their first vision/dream, they can both die."

"What?!" everyone screamed. Emily didn't say anything, but she sat down shakily and her face paled.

"Calm down, calm down," Grandma said soothingly, attempting to prevent chaos from ensuing. "I said they _can_ die, not that they _will_ die." Ethan let out a sigh of relief, and Emily's face resumed some of its previous color.

"The severity of the backlash of not Bonding depends on how strong the connection is between the Seer and his partner." Grandma explained. "The reaction can range from death to simply getting a cold."

"Then why couldn't you have just said that, instead of scaring us all?" Ethan asked indignantly.

"Because from what I've heard from all of you, I think the reaction will lean more toward the death end of the spectrum. Your dreams, vision, and the clarity of the image within my crystal ball lead me to believe that your connection is strong."

"Great," Emily muttered. "Just perfect."

"Wait," Sarah said, "what about the fact that Ethan didn't feel drawn to Emily? Wouldn't that make their connection weaker?" Ethan squirmed in his seat; he _had_ felt drawn to Emily but he just didn't say it.

Grandma thought for a second. "Yes, I suppose that's true. If only Emily felt the bond, then they both might only faint instead of die."

"Then I guess you're saved!" Benny said happily. "Let's celebrate with marshmallows!"

Ethan chuckled nervously. "Yeah… saved."

*End of Flashback*

"No!" Benny gave a cry of despair as Emily beat them for the second time in a row. "This isn't happening. It's not possible!"

She smirked. "We can go for best three out of five, if you're willing to suffer more defeat."

"Benny," Ethan said with a determination he didn't feel. "Let's do this!" They started the game one more time.

As she was playing, Emily thought over how things had changed so quickly in only a few short days. She had learned of the existence of magic and the supernatural, in addition to making five new friends.

Indeed, Emily fit well within the group; she seemed to even everyone out. She could relate to Erica because of their mutual love of Dusk and shopping. She provided Sarah with another girl friend to talk to, that wasn't as harsh and cynical as Erica. Benny was impressed with how she could simultaneously be a nerd and love Star Wars and sci-fi stuff, and be "babe-tastic". And she tolerated Rory, so he automatically liked her.

Her relationship with Ethan was more interesting and complex. Emily definitely felt a sort of pull toward him, one that she couldn't explain. They both got along really well and liked the same things. After only a few days, they had gotten really close, almost as close as he was to Benny. She didn't feel romantically inclined to him; it was more like they were siblings or really close friends.

What she didn't understand was how they had such a close relationship without Ethan feeling that same connection to her. Emily felt a little hurt that she was the only one that felt a connection to the other, even though she knew it wasn't something Ethan could control.

Emily actually wanted to Bond with Ethan; she was intrigued by the whole process and the idea of coming in to her own powers, as well as the fact that there would be no worries about death. She hadn't brought up the subject again with Ethan because he had seemed so adamantly against it that she didn't want to hurt their friendship by making things awkward between them.

Sitting only a few feet away from her, Ethan was having similar thoughts. Though Emily didn't know it, Ethan felt much the same way as she did. She was quickly becoming one of his best friends, and the thought of Bonding with her didn't seem so bad anymore. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ethan was worried that if he told everyone that he was lying about feeling drawn to Emily and not wanting to Bond with her, then Emily would hate him for lying to her, and Sarah would think that he liked Emily as more than a friend. He just couldn't do it.

So, instead he sat there playing video games with Emily and Benny, trying to ignore the fact that in a little while, he might be dead.

Both Ethan and Emily were shaken from their thoughts when Rory burst through the door.

"Wassup?!" he yelled, startling the three teens. "The Rorster is here, and the party can start!" Sarah and Erica then entered the house and both smacked Rory.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked sulkily as he rubbed his head.

"That was for all of your annoying nerdiness that we had to put up with!" Erica growled. "Every time we found a rat, you had to name it before we could eat it. I for one did not enjoy eating food named things like Fluffles McRabies!"

Sarah just rolled her eyes and turned to Ethan and Emily. "How are you guys doing? It's about 11:40, there's only 20 minutes left."

Ethan and Emily looked at each other with some fear in their eyes. They had lost track of time and didn't realize how close it was to midnight.

"Yeah, we're okay," Ethan squeaked out.

"Guys, why don't you just do the magic mumbo-jumbo ritual with Grandma and get it over with so you don't have to die and I'll still have people to play video games with."

"Benny!" Emily groaned. "Now is not the time! Besides, your grandma said that we might only faint. I can handle that."

"Are you sure about that?" Grandma said as she materialized into the living room.

"Whoa, I want to be able to teleport too!" Benny shrieked. His grandma merely patted him on the head.

"You're not advanced enough yet. That's a level 5 spell; you're still on level 1."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked. "I thought you were babysitting Jane at your house?"

"She's out like a light, and I wanted to come over to give you two one last chance to change your minds. If you want to Bond, there's still time."

Emily looked at Ethan hopefully while he tried his best not to meet her gaze. She sighed when he said nothing and turned back to Grandma.

"I'm fine with whatever Ethan wants to do, it's his choice," Emily said.

"Well, Ethan, I guess it's up to you," Grandma said and turned to look at him. He fidgeted for a few seconds and then seemed to come to a decision.

"Okay… I was against this before, but now I think the best thing to do is t–" Ethan stopped talking abruptly. He and Emily simultaneously grasped at their heads before their legs collapsed and they fell to the floor.

"E!" Benny screamed as he went to help him up. "What's wrong?" Ethan and Emily just moaned in pain. Sarah and Erica used their vampire strength to help them up into a sitting position on the couch. As they moved their friends into a comfortable spot, Ethan's hand brushed Emily's shoulder, and he was sent into a vision.

_Flash_

_A clock chimes midnight_

_Flash_

_The intricate symbol signifying Bonding_

_Flash_

_Two gravestones_

_Flash_

"It's happening," Ethan gasped. "It's exactly midnight, and we're both going to die."

"But the clock says you still have ten minutes," Rory said nervously, pointed to the clock on the wall.

Benny paled. "That clock has always run slowly."

Sarah turned to Grandma frantically. "I thought you said they were just going to faint?!"

She shook her head. "I said they _might_ only faint. Their connection must have been stronger than we thought."

"Please do something, anything," Emily whispered, as she writhed in pain. Grandma looked at her sadly.

"The only thing that will save you is if the two of you Bond right now. Are you willing to do that?"

Emily ignored the agony for the moment and turned to look at Ethan. "Please?" she asked quietly.

Ethan stared at her for a second before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth from the pain. "Just do it."

Emily smiled. "Thanks…" she trailed off and lost consciousness. Erica grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her awake.

"Emily! Stay with us. If you die, who am I going to go shopping with?"

"Erica!" Sarah said indignantly. "How can you say that?" Erica started to reply, but Grandma cut her off.

"There's no time. Quick, lay Emily out on the floor." The vampires did so, causing Ethan to have a sense of déjà vu.

"It's like in my dream," he said softly. He then went back to thrashing from the discomfort flooding his entire body.

"Now Ethan," Grandma continued, "you lay beside her and hold her hand." Unable to do so himself, Sarah carried him over to Emily. As he placed her hand in his, Ethan took one more gasping breath and also lost consciousness.

"Alright, everyone back away. Quickly now, we haven't got much time!" They all did as they were told. Grandma took a deep, calming breath, raised her arms, and began the process.

"_Usque in finem utriusque nexus. Usque in finem utriusque nexus. Usque in finem utriusque nexus_," she said, repeating the chant over and over again. She increased her volume each time she repeated the phrase, and as she did, a gold light seemed to emanate from Ethan and Emily's bodies.

The light grew brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding. Grandma gave one final shriek, and the light crescendoed with a bright flash, and then faded. All was silent.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, wow I'm mean! Anyway, I've had a lot of questions about whether Ethan and Emily were going to get together, and hopefully I answered that in this chapter; I love Etharah too, believe me. But that may change because of a little thing called a love triangle! Ethily has a nice ring to it, don't you think? ;)**


End file.
